Eavesdropping
by jehsicka
Summary: Hanabusa and Andoh tease Kashino about his feelings for Ichigo. They were just joking, but the truth comes out. What if Ichigo just happened to be listening? Another rushed fic, due to account's extreme inactivity. One-shot. Complete. Cover image by Toro-ro on deviantart.


**Finally a new story! I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. Sadly however, once again this is a somewhat rushed fanfic... school really is a time consumer. T^T**

**You should all know that I do not (as much as I freakishly want to) own Yumeiro Patissiere. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another day in the cooking classroom. Everyone quiet; sounds of whisks mixing batter, eggs being cracked against the rim of bowls, and the 'ting' noise that the ovens made when sweets were finished baking. Ameya-sensei told the class that to become good pâtissiers and pâtissières, they must be able to portray emotion within their sweets. For the past couple of weeks our favorite group of the class had no problem with the assignment, whether the emotion was happiness, anger, or sadness. This week however, they seem to have a little bit of a problem.

"Love, huh…" Kashino stood at Group A's work station with the other Sweets Princes. Ichigo was absent today, with a high fever. _Probably from eating too much sweets. The glutton. _Kashino thought. After an almost endless silence, Andoh spoke up. "Let's think about this for a second. We all know there is more than one kind of love; like the love you feel for family or the love and passion you have for a hobby." "And there's the love you feel for a significant other." Hanabusa said this with his so-called "charming" smile. Andoh chuckled. "Like what the Heiress feels for Maa-kun." Kashino's eyes widened, his face frozen just at the thought. Andoh placed his hand on Kashino's shoulder. "I'm just kidding Maa-kun." He apologized with a second chuckle. Kashino slapped his hand away. "Think about what you say before you say it. ESPECIALLY if it involves the Heiress." Kashino spoke the word 'especially' with much emphasis. He shuddered.

Hanabusa's smile then turned into a smirk. He brushed his bangs with his fingers to the side. "I'm sure we'll be fine. After all, you yourself know _all_ about the topic of love… don't you Kashino?" All three princes knew **exactly** what Hanabusa was referring to. This alone made Kashino's cheeks rosy, as if on cue. "Hanabusa!" Kashino yelled back. The heads of classmates began to turn. Hanabusa continued to tease him; he found how flustered Kashino got quite humorous. "A certain brunette who happens to be absent today, perhaps?" The raven-haired Sweets Prince joined him. "You're always looking at her, Maa-kun." "Andoh!" Kashino threw flour, aiming for and hitting their faces; spot on. The two of them looked white as ghosts. Andoh and Hanabua returned fire. Soon enough, chaos ensues. Ameya-sensei steps in, after flour hits her face. "A Group! What do you think you're doing! This is exactly like what happened on your first day. Quite a while back. I never would have thought that I would have to scold you about this a second time. Because of this, you three will clean the whole cooking classroom. This obviously includes the utensils and dishes." This statement silenced the Sweets Princes. They sent vicious glares into each others' eyes.

* * *

**After class…**

"Jeez!" Kashino roughly throws his rag onto the counter of Group C's work station. "I hate punishment." Hanabusa's green locks peeked out from behind the work station of Group B. He wiped his brow. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't use baking ingredients as ammo." he snapped. "Oi, Hanabusa." Café could already see where this was heading. Andoh attempted to step in between. "Come on guys, don't start this again." His efforts drew ineffectual. Almost completely ignored his childhood friend, the blonde had something to say back to the remaining Sweets Prince. "It's your fault for bringing up the cake pig out of nowhere."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hurry Ichigo!" Vanilla squeaked into her ear. "I'm going as fast as I can, Vanil- bwaah!" Ichigo falls head first down the wooden staircase, again. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo sits up straight, rubbing her head she replies. "I told you I'm used to this, don't worry about it." Vanilla questions her actions. "Are you sure you still want to head to the classroom? Your fever just went back down to normal." Ichigo nods her head, telling Vanilla that she's positive she wants to still help. She picked herself off the floor and continued to head towards to the cooking classroom.

* * *

**Back in the classroom…**

Andoh was literally separating Kashino from Hanabusa; pushing them in opposite directions. Hanabusa spoke once again. "You're so defensive when it comes to this topic. Andoh and I have already known for a long time about your feelings for Ichigo." Kashino's face flushed a scarlet hue. "Sh-shut up!" Ichigo approached the doors of the cooking classroom. She stopped her hand from turning the doorknob when she saw three familiar faces alone inside through the door's glass window. She could see something was being… loudly discussed. Even Vanilla tightly zipped her lips shut. Together they pressed their ears to the door, listening in on what has taking place behind the door. A voice is heard, one she knows well: Hanabusa Satsuki. "Admit it Kashino, you like Ichigo." As soon as the sentence hits her eardrums, Ichigo's eyes widen, her cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. Twiddling her thumbs, getting redder by the millisecond she waits impatiently for an answer. After an extended silence, Kashino's voice breaks the sudden hush created after Hanabusa's statement. "Alright. Fine. I give in." He sighs and says everything. _Might as well not keep everything cooped up inside right?_ Kashino continues to speak.

"I don't just like her. I don't just have a crush on her. **I'm in love with her. **I know. I thought it was impossible too. But for some reason all of a sudden all stupid love songs or book begin to make sense to me. I lose focus, during all or any classes… including baking. It's just… the way she laughs and smiles. Even the way she gets angry or frustrated. Despite her major lack of baking experience, and all of her little imperfections… I still love her. There's something about her, something that makes her different from everyone else. And I realize this is something that all guys say about the girl they fantasize over… but I can't seem to put it into any other words. She had me so confused. I would wonder what was happening, why everything was changing. The world in my eyes has always been monochrome, and suddenly this bright light appeared. It's blinded me… but for some reason I don't mind. Finally I understand everything, there's only one logical explaination. I, Kashino Makoto, have fallen for a particular pig-tailed, sweets-obsessed, innocent, chocolate haired, dense but adorable soon-to-be pâtissière.

His words echoed throughout the room; the princes were at a loss for words. The sound waves even made it through the door to Ichigo. She had heard everything. She was stunned, tongue-tied; she falls to her knees in disbelief. Hearing the thud on the other side of the entrance, the three boys burst open the doors to reveal a particular pig-tailed, sweets-obsessed, innocent, chocolate haired, adorablely dense, ichigo faced soon-to-be pâtissière.

* * *

**Hope you liked my little fanfic, I'd love it if you could leave a review. Sorry if Kashino was incredibly out of character at the end. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
